What a perverted morning!
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: Reworded slightly. rated T for implied stuff. :  Ed and Winry decide to embarrass Al as much as possible this morning.


Ok...its 2 am and im bored and just watched the new harry potter movie so there is slight inspiration from it...just this one part that i found hilarious. anyways...rated t for implications but NO M rated stuff! *im too shy to do a lemon without requests..* anyhoo..here ya go! XD insane amounts of comedy!

Ed & win are like 22 and al is 21...

* * *

When ed came down from his and winry's room that morning...he had to stifle his cry of joy for his little bro...there in the middle of the kitchen was his little brother finally kissing Mei! luckily he managed to muffle his yell enough so the

two didn't hear him. He ran upstairs and dragged winry out of bed her grumbling curses at him all the while. "i don't understand whats so damn impor..." winry made a choked noise and ed covered her mouth quickly before she practically

shrieked with approval. "hey i've got an idea" Ed whispered, a wild grin on his face. "Alphonse is gunna murder my ass but it'll be a sweet way to die! come on." Ed and winry tiptoed into the kitchen and leaned u against the

counter. Alphonse and Mei were still to *cough* umm preoccupied to see them. Al had his back to them and Mei's eyes were closed. Ed cleared his throught and Al quickly turned around before choking on a yell and Mei simply

squeaked before hiding her face in Al's chest. Ed grinned and held up a hand in greeting. "mornin" he drawled, "see you guys havin a good time eh little brother?" He couldn''t help but chuckle at Al's bright crimson face at his comment. Al's

eyes narrowed before he countered with "Better than you two! Winry grinned at that, "got us pinned there aint he? hell just this mornin WE" Ed quickly covered her mouth before muttering "fucking pervert..." "dat's fwhy jou wuv mwe.."

Winry said under Ed's hand, her words muffled. Ed blushed slightly and Al snickered at his face. "what was that winry? what did you two do?" Ed glared at Al this time. "You REALLY wanna hear about your older brothers sex life?" Al

blushed and spluttered and Ed smirked, satified with the results of his statement. "ji dwo!" Winry shouted. Ed rolled his eyes before releasing her mouth..."suuuure, now you aint gettin none..." Ed practicaly doubled over at winry's

halfhearted pout. He turned around and started walkng away before he heared winry yell. "i know how to shut you up! GGEEEAAAAAH!" Ed simply vaulted her over his shoulder and grabbed her by the waist. "There's a better way

than that win..." Winry's mouth dropped instantly. "AND YOU CALL ME THE PEEEERRRV!" Ed just blinked at her. "i wuz just talking bout you NOT shouting before you jump me...that'd probably help JUUUST a smidge..." Ed

grinned at winry's massive flush at her false accusation. " YOU will forever remain the ultimate perv in the relationship win..." Al and Mei just managed to get up from the ground they were laughing so hard at winry. "Oh you aint any

better at it Al...I've seen your freakin journal...WTF is with the freakin por.." " SHUT UP!" Al shouted before he could continue, his face so red it was almost purple. "what! it's FILLED with it man! WTF!" Ed said laughing his ass

off. He released winry and continued walking toward the bathroom. "Im gonna take a shower...later." Winry grinned and this time silently ran up and tackled Ed around the corner. "Eh win What the fuck are yo..." Ed chuckled,

"Oooooooh...heh...ok...but this time its MY turn...not yours...you do all the work this time!" There is a ruffling of clothing before a slam is heard upstairs. Al and Mei both blushed and at the same time yelled "FREAKIN' PERVS!"

they both hear laughter before silence again. "Uh...lets...uh...get out of here before...um...they...you know...START." Al Managed to stutter. "uh...r-r-right!" Mei whispered before they both sprinted out of the house just as they hear a moan.

* * *

XD ah...nice and perverted...perfect...too long? too short? not perverted enough? Want a lemon? Want me to stick to T ratings? WHAT! REVIEW! REVIEW! THE POWER OF ALCHEMY COMPELLS YOU!

THE POWER OF ALCHEMY COMPELLED YOU! XD -w- -w- -w- -w- -w-


End file.
